snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snafu Comics Wiki:References Guide
This page will give you an idea how to add references to an article, conform with our wiki standard. Why do we need references? References make it easier to inform the reader where he can find certain information and to verify information. This way the wiki will become more professional and trustworthy. It also makes the page look cleaner as with the use of references as the source would no longer be mentioned in the sentences themselves. Making references when you add new information to an article isn't mandatory but still highly recommened as otherwise, someone else has to add the page and information that can't be verified (as we don't find the source where you got your information), will be eventually deleted. What needs a reference and what doesn't? When someone reads an article, they shouldn't be require prior knowlegde of the comics nor have actually read the comics. With the references they should be able to find out where some of the less obvious facts come from, where certain characteristics where portrayed or how we know certain facts. Which facts require a reference: *'Everything meta: '''Everything that happens outside the continuity of the comics in correlation to the comics requires a reference: this can be one of the comics winning an award to a message of one of the writers about the comics. *'Character traits: Every character has its traits which makes them unique, this can be personality, talents, powers and/abilities. All deserve to be referenced, so it is easier to see where they showed certain traits. This is especially important when refering to traits that have been shown outside the comics (in their source material). *'Relationships: '''As the information about the relationships comes from the comics, references to these pages are more than welcome. *'Object traits: 'Every object has certain characteristics and abilities, a reference will show where this is shown. *'Trivia: 'Trivial facts always require a reference to their source. As they are of minor importance to the story and often meta in nature, they are easily overlooked by readers. That's why every trivial fact, needs a reference. There are several exceptions however on these rules, things that don't require a reference, due to their obvious nature and are seen on sight: *'Certain character traits: **Name **Gender **Species **Status **Appearance **Residence *'Certain object traits' **Name **Owner **Type **User *'Plot:' Nothing in the plot section requires a reference. *'List Pages' *'References' How to make a reference In order to make a reference, you have to work in source mode. There are two types of references and have a different code to use: *'Meta-reference:' A meta-reference is a reference to a source outside the comics or the original source material from which a certain character or object originate. This are generally: author notes, comments made by artists, artwork or articles on other sites. The code is link *'Source-reference:' A source-reference is a reference to either the pages of one of the snafu comics or to the original material. Due to the fact that certain facts stem from the same source, a difference code is used: ''Type of source: Specific source, [ Material ]'' (for source material that hasn't a page on the wiki: ''Type of source: Specific source, Source Material''). That way, one source of reference is only listed once, even if it is used used as a reference for several facts. Now, how to interpret the codes: *'Link:' a link to the website where you found a fact or a link to a screenshot/file on this wiki (if the image is present on the wiki). *'Code1:' Code1 is an abbreviation of the source material to which you are refering (For full list of used abbreviations, see the Abbreviations, page numbers and page titles section below) *'Code2:' Code2 differs based on the source material: **'Source material is a film:' No Code2 is required. **'Source material is a Snafu Comic:' Code2 is the number of the page (For a list of the pages by number, see the ''Abbreviations, page numbers and page titles section below)'' **'Source material is a TV series/cartoon show/anime:' Code2 is made of the season and episode number: S''X''E''Y'',(X is the season number, Y is the episode number) **'Source material is a comic/manga:' Code2 is the issue number. *'Type of source:' The Type of source is always written in bold, (in source mode: Type of source) and based on the source, this will be named differently **'Source material is a film: '''Type of source is: '''Film' **'Source material is a Snafu Comic/comic/manga:' Type of source is: Comic Page. **'Source material is a TV series/cartoon show/anime:' Type of source is: TV Episode. *'Specific source:' **'Source material is a film/comic/manga': No specific source is required. **'Source material is a Snafu Comic:' The title of the comic page **'Source material is a TV series/cartoon show/anime:' The title of the episode *'Source material:' Name of the source material (if it is a snafu comic, provide a link to the page on the wiki) Abbreviations, page numbers and page titles Abbreviations Shows, films and comics The used abbreviations for the external source material are: Snafu Comics The used abbreviations for the external source material are: Page numbers and titles - Grim Tales= - From Down Below= Page 1: Down Below Page 2: Necropollins Page 3: Company Page 4: Violator Page 5: Spawn Page 6: Mine Page 7: Grim Family Page 8: Holidays Page 9: Halloween Town Page 10: Pumpkin King Page 11: Uncle Jack Page 12: Wall Flower Page 13: Bust a Move Page 14: Oops Page 15: Fetch Page 16: Trick or Treat Page 17: New Friends? Page 18: Story Time Page 19: Billy and Mandy Page 20: Life Story Page 21: Time is Short Page 22: Ice Cream Page 23: Show Me Page 24: Drastic Actions - Ch 2= Page 25: Immortal Page 26: New Look Page 27: Billy Page 28: Coop? Page 29: Marry Me? Page 30: Proposal Page 31: Plans Page 32: Death's Back Page 33: 5 seconds Page 34: Photo Album Page 35: Uncle Nergal Page 36: Demon Warrior Page 37: The Sister Page 38: Talent Page 39: The Uncle Page 40: The Raven Page 41: Alone Page 42: Secrets Page 43: Brother Page 44: Let me Go! Page 45: Powers? - Ch 3= Page 46: Sister Protection Page 47: More Killin Page 48: Engarde Page 49: Now I'm MAD Page 50: Fire! Page 51: Mercy Page 52: Broken Heart Page 53: Final Attack Page 54: Pumpkinator Page 55: The Horror Page 56: An Offering Page 57: Who Are You? Page 58: Explanation Page 59: Memories Page 60: Do What? Page 61: Reaped Page 62: Visitor Page 63: Hands Off Page 64: No Match Page 65: Goodbye Page 66: Revenge - Ch 4= Page 67: I'm Free Page 68: Ultimate Enemy Page 69: Abomination Page 70: Trick or Treat Page 71: Here It Comes Page 72: Bring it On Page 73: Boneheads Page 74: Beast of Destruction Page 75: Chomp Page 76: Daddy's Home Page 77: Save Junior Page 78: Belly of Da Beast Page 79: Piece of Me Page 80: Family Business Page 81: Souls Page 82: Awakening Page 83: Where Are They? Page 84: Ghostly Wail Page 85: Own Medicine Page 86: Daddy Junior Page 87: Somewhere - Ch 5= Page 88: Leave a Mark Page 89: Under Control Page 90: Pulling the Strings Page 91: Three Days Ago Page 92: What's Happening to Me? Page 93: You Page 94: Taken Page 95: Save Minnie Page 96: I Scream Page 97: Appearance Page 98: Jeff Page 99: Another Ruler Page 100: Minnie? Page 101: Betrayed Page 102: Him Page 103: Father's Love Page 104: Greatest Warriors Page 105: STFU Page 106: Seven Sins Page 107: Mother's Charm Page 108: Frustration - Ch 6= Page 109: Girl From The Well Page 110: Sugar Page 111: Minnie needs therapy Page 112: Minnie's soul is mine Page 113: Heads Up Page 114: "Phwoooot!" Page 115: All's fair with betrayal Page 116: Et Tu, Mimi? Page 117: Escape Page 118: Mimi and Me Page 119: Best friends forevah Page 120: Clockwork doesn't wear pants Page 121: Good girls go to heaven Page 122: Welcome Back Page 123: Deadly Reunion Page 124: Haaaaaaaaaaallelujah Page 125: Minnie and the beast Page 126: Souls are yummy Page 127: Naughty tentacles Page 128: What you say? Page 129: Imma chargin mah lazer Page 130: Kamehame in your face Page 131: Just a flesh wound Page 132: I have you Page 133: Parole Page 134: Father's Live Page 135: Epilogue Page 136: Rebirth Page 137: Conversation Page 138: Siblings - What About Mimi= Page 139: GT: WHAM Page 140: Castle Crasher Page 141: Making Headway Page 142: The Claw That Feeds You Page 143: Bedchamber of Secrets Page 144: Pale Rider Page 145: Vault Vanguards Page 146: Axe No Questions Page 147: Sharp Reflexes Page 148: Skull-Crushing Finale Page 149: Get Over Here Page 150: Sis is Pissed Page 151: Minnie Skirts, Mimi Hurts Page 152: Ironing out the Kinks Page 153: The Hammerdown Protocol Page 154: Much Ado About Mandy Page 155: Mimi and the Many Mouths Page 156: Taming the Hellhound Page 157: Who Needs Pockets? Page 158: No Vault of Her Own Page 159: Partially Hydrogenated Page 160: Frickin' Laserbeams Page 161: Prose Before Hose Page 162: Mimi plays chicken Page 163: Eggcellence of Execution Page 164: Scythe to Meet You Page 165: The Paramount Parchment Page 166: The Belated Bone Head Page 167: Gotta Hand it To Ya Page 168: Fascinating Phalanges Page 169: The Recountal Page 170: City of Heroes Page 171: Older and Wiser Page 172: The Last Gasp Page 173: Spectral Exterminator Page 174: Enter the Empath Page 175: O ye Bats and Blackbirds Page 176: Flightless Page 177: The Golem's Greeting Page 178: Momma's Gonna Help You Out Page 179: The Right Tool Page 180: Mother Cometh Page 181: Mother Arrives Page 182: Doing the Best Possible Page 183: Going "Zintho" Action Page 184: Boom Page 185: Big Daddy Page 186: Not Up to Snuff Page 187: Breaking, Down and Through Page 188: Fridge Logic Page 189: Politely Fridgid Page 190: The Deeper Inner Evil Page 191: Defiant Page 192: A Bit of Motherly Love Page 193: The Right Might Page 194: Junior's Rescue Shelter Page 195: Re-Collecting Page 196: Keep Out of Reach of Minnie Page 197: Grim and Evil Page 198: At Odds With Oneself Page 199: The Mitigator Page 200: Territorial Page 201: Eventualities Page 202: Junior's Vow Page 203: Don't Let the bed bugs bite - Ch 8= Page 204: Next Page 205: Tourists Guide to the Underwold Page 206: Capitalism at its finest Page 207: Chi Page 208: Memoirs of a demon general Page 209: I Killed and Ewok to look this good Page 210: Wanna go? Let's go! Page 211: Enter the Great Aku Page 212: Words from big daddy… wait… wut? Page 213: In unholy matrimony Page 214: Bet you have this ringtone Page 215: Relax, it's just bromance Page 216: Woman's intuition… righhhhhht… Page 217: When in doubt go to war Page 218: Feeding precautions Page 219: Shadows of the heart's eye Page 220: Dream walking home Page 221: Talk the talk now walk the walk Page 222: A Foreshadowing of despair Page 223: It's a good day to die Page 224: I believe I can fly Page 225: The Weight of Linage Page 226: It pains to be a hero Page 227: Fist bumps and door slams Page 228: War Machine Page 229: Cannonball Express Page 230: stalker and subscriber Page 231: Snapped Page 232: Hotspot Page 233: Don't eat the fruit Page 234: Memoirs of an evil overlord Page 235: Chi's a weeaboo Page 236: Sliced three ways to Sunday Page 237: Definitely should have taken the cannon Page 238: Let it all out Page 239: a little tight Page 240: Daughter of Death - Ch 9= Page 241: Chapter 9 begins Page 242: Idol Hunter Page 243: Time to mix it up Page 244: Shocking development Page 245: One does not simply walk into Castle Grim Page 246: Poor fly Page 247: Comin at you with my Sunday best Page 248: Meeting most foul Page 249: Stoned Death Page 250: b!%é@#'s b!%@# Page 251: Now we can hurt them puppies Page 252: Close Cut Call Page 253: Hoes before Bros Page 254: Not a splash of doubt Page 255: All limited edition Page 256: Of blood and muffins Page 257: Drama Princess Page 258: Mouthful of Information Page 259: Half time is bath time Page 260: Free Mimi Page 261: Trouble thy name is M Page 262: mom's a psycho Page 263: mom's a cosplayer Page 264: Like Mother Like Daughter Page 265: Memoirs of a demon tentacle Page 266: THIS!IS!BATHTIME! Page 267: Playing with yourself Page 268: Daughter's flight mother's fright Page 269: Cthulu Express Page 270: While mommy's away, you guy are f@#%ed Page 271: Now Drop Page 272: Op, op, op, op Page 273: MLM Page 274: Hi Ho Sparrow Away Page 275: The play continues - Ch 10= Page 276: Chapter 10 begins Page 277: Over the Horizon Page 278: Etiam deos morietur Page 279: An open invitation Page 280: A Pain if something happened Page 281: The Future is Black Page 282: In Death We Trust Page 283: From the shadows Page 284: Arrown’t you glad i didn’t say banana? Page 285: Ab-solute defense Page 286: Scythe beats scissors/saw every time. Page 287: They don’t call me Pain for nothin Page 288: Borderline destructive Page 289: Dark One’s back Page 290: Got that grinning green Page 291: Ghost to Coast Page 292: So hungry I’m starting to see things Page 293: A slight pause before gluttony Page 294: K & R to Mars or bust Page 295: Tepid disagreements Page 296: Fear the Walking Warden Page 297: Why bounty hunters hate the holidays Page 298: Oasis in a desert of problems Page 299: Great Old city Page 300: Ye Old City of HeyLr Page 301: Breaking the tension Page 302: Quote the Reaper if you will }} - Grim Tales: Further Orientation= - Mimi File: Birthday= Page 1: GTFO Page 2: Bread for Battle Page 3: Real Estate Crash Page 4: Housekeeping Page 5: Sign Language Page 6: Underworld Welcomes Cautious Motorists Page 7: The First Harper Concordat Page 8: Argument with the Vampire Page 9: A Dozen Lifeless Years Page 10: Pedobear likes this Page 11: Watchin' the Game, Havin' a Soul Page 12: A picture says a thousand tears Page 13: Fatherly advice from the Deathless one Page 14: Burning gaze vs Tongue Page 15: Epic Battles of History Page 16: Of Victories and Muffins Page 17: For the love of Muffin Page 18:Party like a Rock Monster Page 19: Do you remember the bunny? Page 20: Angel Page 21: She watches the Watchmen Page 22: Poor sweet innocent thing Page 23: Whisper of the things to come Page 24: Party of 3 Page 25: Tough Bunny Love Page 26: World War Pastries Page 27: Everything but the eggsalad Page 28: No bubbles in the tub Page 29: Stop touching me Page 30: I want a chakra gem for my birthday Page 31: Devil May Cry Page 32: Burning Mimi Softly Page 33: Like a Boss Page 34: Hell Page 35: End to A long Birthday }} - Invader Zim: Manifest Doom= - Ch 1= Page 1: Hidden Chaos Page 2: G.I.R. M.I.A? Page 3: The Stargazer Page 4: Silent but Deadly Page 5: Vampire Piggies Page 6: Irken Technology Page 7: Gaz Page 8: MazinGir Page 9: Doom Page 10: Hand of Vengeance Page 11: Salvation by Invasion Page 12: Overdramatic Page 13: Taming the beast Page 14: Don't be talking about my squeedlyspooch Page 15: Sparks of affection Page 16: Enough chat, let's zap! Page 17: let the game begin Page 18: Missed it by one Page 19: Ultimate Game Slave Page 20: Hadoupig Page 21: the end results Page 22: The Horror-Ooh Plushie Page 23: Whisper of an Unspoken History Page 24: I hate bloody Mondays Page 25: Nightmare Begins Page 26: Duck and Fire Page 27: Take a knee Page 28: Plucked Page 29: Bloody Gone Page 30: For the loss of Gir Page 31: Yes! Zim choke a bitch Page 32: Tastes like Irken Page 33: And the darkness comes Page 34: Guess who's back Page 35: To the heart of the matter Page 36: Forget doom, prepare for horror Page 37: Who puts a toilet in the kitchen? Page 38: Home is where the moose is Page 39: A.I. with an attitude Page 40: Aid or Invade Page 41: Test for distress Page 42: Lost in translation modulation Page 43: Funeral Party Page 44: Coffee and Pie Page 45: Can’t see the End Page 46: L.A.B.C.O.A.T.S. Page 47: Face of Doom. }} - Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2 = - Ch 1= Page 1: Picking Up The Pieces Page 2: Getting Dirty Page 3: Busted! Page 4: The Best There Ever Was Page 5: Revolution Page 6: Play Time Page 7: DOMINA RUSH Page 8: JOY RIDE Page 9: BE PREPARED Page 10: Pinky Promise Page 11: CUDDLE BUDDIES Page 12: BOOM Page 13: …MEANWHILE Page 14: FLY AWAY NOW Page 15: CITY OF ANGELS Page 16: STRAIGHT OUTTA DATEN Page 17: BITCH, WHERE'S MY CAR? Page 18: OOH… SHINY Page 19: DON'T LOSE YOUR WAAAY Page 20: GOTCHA - Ch 2= Page 21: MY SEWER'S KEEPER Page 22: TOO HOT (HOT DAMN) Page 23: ITS GETTING HOT IN HERE Page 24: RIDE ‘EM COWGIRL Page 25: NICE BURN Page 26: MOVE BITCH! Page 27: WITH PLEASURE Page 28: SPLISH SPLASH Page 29: 12 SHOTS Page 30: TIME FOR GIVIN’ UP THE GHOST Page 31: SHOOT EM UP Page 32: POINT BLANK Page 33: GLOCK BLOCKED }} - Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi= - Ch 1= Page 1: PPG Chapter 1 Page 2: Megaville Page 3: Ms. Meryl Page 4: First Day Page 5: Introduction Page 6: Embarassing Page 7: Bad Start Page 8: Dexter Page 9: Demonstration Page 10: What the? Page 11: Boy Genius Page 12: Fight Page 13: Futile Page 14: Let Go Page 15: We're a Team Page 16: Rumble Page 17: Unstoppable Team Page 18: Final Blow Page 19: Powers Page 20: My Turn Page 21: Boom! Page 22: Samurai Jack Page 23: Mysterious Villains Page 24: Monsters Page 25: Where's Buttercup? Page 26: Bleedman Page 27: Blondecup Page 28: KaMeHaMeHa Page 29: Anime - Ch 2= Page 30: PPG Chapter 2 Page 31: School Fight Page 32: Courage The Dog Page 33: Special Name Page 34: Courage's Story Page 35: Sensei Jack Page 36: Tell Us More Page 37: Ninja Girl Page 38: Booga Booga Page 39: Scary Page 40: Trouble at The Well Page 41: Dread Dragon Page 42: Look Out Page 43: Billy and Mandy Page 44: Chomp Page 45: Help Page 46: My Hero Page 47: End This Page 48: Mojo jojo Page 49: Bad Mojo Page 50: My Name is Bell Page 51: XJ9 - Ch 3= Page 52: Chapter 3 Page 53: RowdyRuff Boys Page 54: I.M. Weasel Page 55: Mommy's Girl Page 56: Stupid Kiss Page 57: Fan Club Page 58: Sensei <3 Page 59: Jenny Page 60: Crush Page 61: Bump Page 62: Friends Page 63: Ed Edd and Eddy Page 64: Welcome Home Page 65: Invader Zim Page 66: Irken twirp Page 67: Dr. X Page 68: Darkstar Coucil Page 69: Obstacles Page 70: Mandark Page 71: Revenge Page 72: Young Love Page 73: Secrtet Lab Page 74: Bubbles? - Ch 4= Page 75: Chapter 4 Page 76: Otto Page 77: History Lesson Page 78: Dee Dee Page 79: Dexter's Past Page 80: Promise Page 81: Bitter Rivalry Page 82: Sacrifice Page 83: Retreat Page 84: Stupid Sister Page 85: Grim Funeral Page 86: Power of Science Page 87: The Promise Page 88: My Precious Page 89: Murderer Page 90: What's Wrong? Page 91: Gir Bangs Page 92: Girly Page 93: Bad Timing Page 94: Cinematic Battle Page 95: Toying with me Page 96: Rage - Ch 5= Page 97: Chapter 5 Page 98: Strategy Page 99: No Choice Page 100: Blarf Page 101: Mandark Returns Page 102: Time Squad Page 103: Delivery Page 104: First Love Page 105: The Letter Page 106: Megas XLR Page 107: The Fortress Page 108: Coop Page 109: Graceful Page 110: Megabots Page 111: Banzai Page 112: Split Up Page 113: Batman's Jealous Page 114: Evening TV Page 115: Hippie Parents Page 116: Brink of Insanity Page 117: Like a Son Page 118: Welcome - Ch 6= Page 119: Chapter 6 Page 120: Epic Battle Page 121: Trapped Page 122: Shifting Blame Page 123: Shuddup! Page 124: Memories Page 125: Hold On Page 126: Not Again Page 127: Dee Dee Returns Page 128: A Favor Page 129: Gasp Page 130: Who's Da Man? Page 131: Sisters Page 132: Toothless Smile Page 133: Little Sister Page 134: Olga Page 135: Murderous Intent Page 136: Help Arrives Page 137: Time's Up Page 138: Kids Page 139: Self Destruct Page 140: Game Over Page 141: Discipline Page 142: Sorry Page 143: Family Page 144: Remains - The Forgotten= Page 145: The Forgotten Page 146: Memories Page 147: Form Up Page 148: Uh-oh Page 149: Lovely Toys Page 150: Kill them Page 151: We're doomed Page 152: Run away Page 153: Crush you Page 154: The Watcher Page 155: Back on Earth Page 156: doomed again Page 157: Minty fresh ice breath Page 158: nice toss BUTTercup Page 159: Up up and away - Ch 7= Page 160: Chapter 7 Page 161: Doooooom...cloud Page 162: dream on Page 163: Little Miss Sunshine Page 164: Dexter and Blossom sitting in a tree Page 165: Buttercup can't dance Page 166: Pink makes you look fat Page 167: Where's Waldo? Page 168: Exit… Stage Light Page 169: Who ya gonna call? Page 170: Sparkling Page 171: Girl talk Page 172: Episode 53: Jack and the Kendo Class Page 173: I'm not your boyfriend Page 174: World's best dad Page 175: The Doomsday Clock Page 176: Gemini Jack and Reflector Utonium Page 177: Dance, Dance, Revelation! Page 178: 2010: A Cheese Odyssey Page 179: The Sea of Tranquility Page 180: Epoch Eclipse Now Page 181: How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Watch The Bomb Vanish Page 182: Bell-ancholy Page 183: You've Got A Friend In Me? Page 184: Wring the bell Page 185: Sir. Ph.D Esquire the Nth-san Page 186: Metal Headgear?! Page 187: Throw Now Through Thoroughly - Ch 8= Page 188: Chapter 8 Page 189: Encouraging Page 190: Fully Throttled Page 191: How Revolting Page 192: Buttercup's worst rainy day adventure ever Page 193: F=MA? FML Page 194: Bam! Page 195: What's-On-Your-Noodle Soup Page 196: High Scores to Settle Page 197: Control, See Page 198: Heart-Wrenching, Sea? Page 199: Not So Beachy-Keen Page 200: Meteor Match Page 201: You Say Potato, I Say Page 202: Truth Be Told Page 203: Gaz On The Flame Page 204: Nearly Fratricide Page 205: Parent's Experiments Page 206: Jenny Is Now Friends With Bubbles Page 207: Status Update, Bubbles Likes This Page 208: Foor for thought Page 209: The Building And The Complex Page 210: Convention Conversing Page 211: Still Quiet On The Western Front Page 212: Operation To Go Page 213: A Rather Pacific Theatre Page 214: Dropping A Bomb Page 215: The Beachhead Page 216: The D-Day Blitz - Ch 9= Page 217: Chapter 9 Page 218: Tactical Repositioning Page 219: When The Stage Is A-Rockin' Page 220: Great Power; Great Response Ability Page 221: Collect Call Page 222: War For The Mechancial Soul Page 223: Bellicose Page 224: Fight Rider Page 225: Roll With The Punches Page 226: The Way of the Sword Page 227: The Wages of War Page 228: Broken Timepiece Page 229: Before A Fall Page 230: Prime Time Page 231: Dialed In Page 232: The Path To A Monkey's Heart Page 233: The Molar Express Page 234: Judge, Dread Page 235: The Rule of Cruel Page 236: Assess For Success Page 237: A Scanner Snarkily Page 238: Carve A Path Page 239: Squirm Central Page 240: Big Noisy Beetle Page 241: Put Time In A Beetle Page 242: Shades of Black Page 243: Jetpack Cavalry Page 244: Burn Notice Page 245: Amazing Grace Page 246: When One Door Closes Page 247: Offer Void Where Prohibited Page 248: Officer K-9 Page 249: The Pooch Is Screwed Page 250: Sweet Spot Page 251: The Door to Tomorrow Page 252: Bow Beau Page 253: Just Du It Page 254: Encore! Page 255: Don't Just Dolittle! Page 256: No Mind Like The Hive Mind Page 257: Heavy-Handed Words Page 258: Door Today, Mat Tomorrow Page 259: Dy-Na-Mo Problems Page 260: Quiet Dignity Page 261: Fully Armed Page 262: Floodgate Fiasco Page 263: Otto Time Page 264: Going Fast Forward Page 265: And The Sky Is Filled With Light Page 266: The Tiger Above, The Cliff Below Page 267: Two Tense Page 268: Let Fear Be Light Page 269: Too Late Page 270: Honey Doomed Page 271: Nine All Final - Ch 10= Page 272: Heading in the Light Direction Page 273: Experiencing Technical Difficulties Page 274: Alley-oop! Page 275: Into The Machine Page 276: Face Breaker Page 277: Belly of the Dragon Page 278: Fast and Furious Page 279: Bet, Check, Raise, All In? Page 280: Prolonging The Inevitable Page 281: Prelude to Pain and Prejudice Page 282: Stop, Pause, Rewind Page 283: Programmable Hatred Page 284: Faces Of The Finish Page 285: Programming Block Page 286: Bola Nuts Page 287: Face-Heel Turn Page 288: Blistered Sister Assister Page 289: Blood Ties Page 290: Heading To Trauma Page 291: Once More Unto The Breach Page 292: A Case Plead With Death Page 293: Obscuration Pattern: Smokey Whiffle Page 294: Seeking Unintened Sororicide Page 295: Triumps From Fear Page 296: Lost in Fixation Page 297: Relief And Duty Page 298: The Edge Of The Sword Page 299: Reason For The Treason Page 300: Mission Objective Complete Page 301: A Decade In The Making Page 302: The Early… Year' - The 2004 Era Page 303: Entering A Transitional Period' - 2005-2010" Page 304: Brave New World - 2011- Present Page 305: The Sum of Her Fears Page 306: Ten End - Ch 11= Page 307: Massive Snack Attack Page 308: Enemy At The Gates Page 309: Exopolitical Diplomacy Page 310: Protective Pods And Perilous Priorities Page 311: Queue-Queue Some More Spacer Page 312: New War's Eve Page 313: Vexus is Massive Page 314: Truth by the sea Page 315: Back to Reality Page 316: A Certain Scientific Readout Page 317: It's A Wonderful Flight Page 318: I, Robot; I, Scream Page 319: Returning To The Stage Page 320: Sparks Fly Everywhere In Sight Page 321: Rants, and Robots (Broken and Big) Page 322: Who's that Girl Page 323: Walking That Walk, Talk That Slick Talk Page 324: Chu on this Page 325: Makeout Fallout Page 326: Kiss-Fest 2015 Page 327: But Oh, Honey, Do! Page 328: A Monkey Fling Is A Mess Page 329: Portraits of Portents Page 330: Eleventy End - Ch 12= Page 331: Delve into Twelve Page 332: Snow Time! Like The Present? Page 333: Radio-Pom Page 334: Dragon Rage Page 335: Right and Ready to Reflect, Reticent to Recollect Page 336: Like Tears In Brain Page 337: Gotta Hand It To Her Page 338: Can Dreams Avoid Electric Sleep? Page 339: She Almost Didn’t Mind Page 340: A Heart to Heart: Breaking News Page 341: When One Orb Closes… Page 342: Irksome Memories Page 343: Gir-Rate Memories! Page 344: Frozen Without The Snow Page 345: A Nightmare Across Two Reflections Page 346: The Myth in the Mind of the Marred Man Page 347: A Suitable Cry Page 348: The Garden of Earthly Daylights Page 349: Storm During A Storm Before The Storm Page 350: RoboLord The Destructor 2: The Destructioning }} - Sugar Bits= - Ch 1= Page 1: Prologue Page 2: Our Story Begins Page 3: All Systems Go Page 4: Success! Page 5: Warning Page 6: Kaveetah Page 7: Right in the Tooth Page 8: Lurking in the Shadows Page 9: Pounce Page 10: Ginger Page 11: Jump Page 12: On Purpose Page 13: Hope Page 14: Happy Birthday Page 15: Bleed Heart Page 16: Me Too! Page 17: Food Fight Page 18: He Started It Page 19: Scandalous Page 20: Eat Your Vegetables Page 21: Jealousy Page 22: Mammon - Ch 2= Page 23: Dreaming Page 24: What? Page 25: Defend Yourself Page 26: Ramrod Page 27: Third Wheel Page 28: Cat Fight Page 29: Another Test? Page 30: Not Ginger Page 31: Awake at Last Page 32: This Hour Page 33: Sleepwalking Page 34: Brave Page 35: Missing Page 36: Investigate Page 37: Miniport Page 38: The Other Side Page 39: Can't Wait Page 40: Calm Down Page 41: I Warned You Page 42: Can't Catch Me! Page 43: Mindsnare - Ch 3= Page 44: Hansel in Wonderland Page 45: Where Are You? Page 46: Lamb Chops Page 47: Need A Ride? Page 48: Enjoy the Trip Page 49: Bon Appetit Page 50: My Fault Page 51: Go Wrong Page 52: Pok Pok Pok Page 53: Trap Page 54: Brave No! Page 55: Got It Covered Page 56: Choose Your Words Page 57: Little Nemo Page 58: Nice Photo Page 59: Play a Game Page 60: Capital City of Dystopius Page 61: Timmy Page 62: Outlaw Page 63: Yes Sir Page 64: RPG!!! Page 65: Crazy B!%#@ - Ch 4= Page 66: Full Speed Ahead Page 67: Sheep in the big city Page 68: Memories Page 69: slap scenes are cool Page 70: Stay with me sis Page 71: Bunny with gunshot wound Page 72: Hansel knows kungfu Page 73: Here comes Big Brother Page 74: Bunny with flesh hooks Page 75: Nutritious and delicious Page 76: White Page 77: Her clothes won't burn…dammit Page 78: Who...? Page 79: Be careful what you say Page 80: Gonna chop you up Page 81: Over my dead armor Page 82: What big teeth you have Page 83: Rage mode activated Page 84: Round 1 Page 85: I'm on fire! Page 86: Punch Out Page 87: Who's Bad? Page 88: Investigate - Ch 5= Page 89: The Battle Continues Page 90: Into my belly Page 91: Binding Nemo Page 92: Where the weapon things are Page 93: Big Bad Page 94: Shadow of the Colossus Page 95: Brotherhood of the Wolf Page 96: Four Brothers Page 97: the man behind the mask Page 98: Rambow Page 99: Abandon ship Page 100: Dances with Wolves Page 101: Licorice Page 102: Deja Vu Page 103: Angry sheep Page 104: Fetch Page 105: Silence of the Lamb Page 106: What Brave Dreams He Has Page 107: Back in a Flash Page 108: Jumping the Shark Page 109: Kicking Rampant, Sans the Pants Page 110: Bare Facts, Bear Snacks Page 111: Monster Bash Page 112: Gang Up, Fox Down Page 113: Dessert Fox Page 114: A Brief(less) Retrieve Page 115: Ursi Devour Page 116: Fur Real? Page 117: A Flash in the Dark Page 118: What Shadows Spring Page 119: A Pierce of Candy Page 120: The Force is With Them Page 121: The Try Force Page 122: Resisting Arrest Page 123: Antecedence Page 124: Access to Excess Page 125: Dog of War - Ch 6= Page 126: For Him, the Bell Tolls Page 127: No Love for Valor Time Page 128: Canine Cacophony Page 129: Rhyme and Reason Page 130: Bitter Words and Bold Moves Page 131: Paragon Powers Page 132: Breaking Point Page 133: Chained To You Page 134: Strain Reaction Page 135: How Dual Flames Rise Page 136: Fire Works in the Night Page 137: And Red Lived Happily Page 138: Shadow Off the Colossus Page 139: Crashin' Down Page 140: Otal-who's in My Room? Page 141: Arrival Page 142: Sorrow Sanctum Soldier Page 143: Rabbit Puch… err, Kick Page 144: Armor King Page 145: Back-Up Bravery Page 146: My Realm, My Rules Page 147: Light of Hope Page 148: Facing Facts Page 149: Of Constant Sorrow Page 150: One Last Plea Page 151: Tending to Sorrow Page 152: Desire Denial Page 153: Brave Hearts Will Fight Page 154: Fearless Lamentation Page 155: Turning You Emotions Page 156: Peace of Mind Page 157: Bittersweet Page 158: Mightier Than the Sword Page 159: Wants and Needs Page 160: …One to Go Page 161: Two As One Page 162: Inner Confession Page 163: Two for One Reveal Page 164: It's All in the Mind? Page 165: Private Comfort Page 166: Inner Sugar Coating Page 167: Dwelling on a Name Page 168: Quick Recovery Page 169: Some Zesty Good News Page 170: En Memorandum - Ch 7= Page 171: Melancholy Page 172: Say Hello to Boobear Page 173: Bitter to sweet Page 174: Fade to black Page 175: Good Bye, Mr. Boobear Page 176: Stop hitting yourself Page 177: Have a brick Page 178: Jayce deserves that Page 179: Let your conscience be your guide Page 180: End of the line Page 181: Calling out for Lico Page 182: Hard Candy Page 183: Unlikely Hero Page 184: Eyes of Eternity Page 185: Appropriate justice Page 186: Semiperfect crime Page 187: The Princess and the Pork Page 188: Enter Prince Charming (sorta) Page 189: Or knight in shining armour (sorta) Page 190: blood is on your cheek Page 191: Washing the day away Page 192: Mirror mirror Page 193: Sassing to the glass Page 194: Then that one maid Page 195: I think I'll wear it forever Page 196: Consfusing fashion sense Page 197: Got your wrong right here Page 198: Not the expected confession Page 199: Still Dhem Lumps Page 200: Beneath that moon Page 201: Love has arrived Page 202: Shipping Denied Page 203: I guess no small talking Page 204: Just some catching up Page 205: Cloudy with a chance of… Page 206: What bridges are made of Page 207: Some Privacy Please Page 208: Violated Page 209: Silence hurts…A lot. Page 210: Ice be nice Page 211: Suggestive Suggested motives Page 212: Dancing Into Darkness Page 213: Mirrors got lip Page 214: One small step for Lico Page 215: One giant leap for diabetes Page 216: I tawt I taw… Page 217: Fear the Walking Gummies Page 218: Knowledge is Bitter sweet Page 219: Sugar popping high Page 220: Memories are made of giggles and tickles Page 221: In her mother’s eyes Page 222: Sour desserts Page 223: Royal bickering servant's listening Page 224: A rainbow of truth Page 225: When Love dares tempers flare Page 226: And as the Curtain closes }} }}